1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight member for a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a weight member having a structure allowing it to be fixed in a recession of a golf club head body by brazing.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional golf club head including a golf club head body 10 and a weight member 20. The golf club head body 10 is made of a low-density material such as a titanium alloy or Fe—Mn—Al alloy, and the weight member 20 is made of a high-density material such as a W—Fe—Ni alloy. The weight member 20 is fixed in a recession 11 of the golf club head body 10 by an appropriate means to form a golf club head product with a lower center of gravity, to increase the overall volume of the golf club head, to reduce the thickness of the golf club head, and to improve the capacity of deformation. Nevertheless, welding cannot be used to bond the golf club head body 10 and the weight member 20 made of different materials. Therefore, brazing is usually used in the golf club head industry to bond the golf club head body 10 and the weight member 20.
FIG. 2 is an exploded sectional view of the golf club head in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the conventional golf club head during brazing. FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the conventional golf club head after brazing. During the brazing process, a filling material 30 with a low melting point is placed into the recession 11 of the golf club head 10 and then heated. Next, the weight member 20 is inserted into the recession 11 of the golf club head body 10. After cooling, the filling material 30 securely bonds the golf club head body 10 and the weight member 20 together. This brazing process is widely used, as the operation is simple. However, as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, in actual operation, since the weight member 20 is inserted into the recession 11 of the golf club head body 10 after placing the filling material 30 into the recession 11, it is difficult for an operator to control the amount of the filling material 30, the engaging relationship between the recession 11 and the weight member 20, and the force required for inserting the weight member 20 into the recession 11. In particular, four sides of the weight member 20 substantially abut against a peripheral wall delimiting the recession 11 when the weight member 20 is inserted into the recession 11, yet there is no space for compression during insertion of the weight member 20. As a result, the sides of the weight member 20 cannot be in
Further, if brazing paste is used as the filling material 30, organic materials are generated and volatilize when the brazing paste is heated, adversely affecting the brazing result. As a result, many problems occur, such as outflow of the filling material 30, unreliable filling of a gap between the weight member 20 and the walls delimiting the recession 11, generation of voids, and waste of filling material. The bonding strength for the weight member 20 is adversely affected, and the operation of the brazing process is difficult.